


Reindeer Love

by Kotobird



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Humor, More Fluff, Romantic Fluff, sorry no nozoeli for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: What's better than getting a present on Christmas? More presents! But some presents are meant for kids, while others are...for a little bit older people.....No. I didn't talk about a dildo.





	Reindeer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyweiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone!  
> Before anything, I wanna give a HUGE shoutout to my friend @sockycake aka Lily for coming up with the idea. This work is also a lil something I did for her :3  
> With all the smut I write, this is actually surprising to see me writing an almost completely pure and innocent fanfic. Hope you enjoy it,

Christmas is just around the corner. Trees were already placed around the central plaza, and decorations were all over the streets. It felt so magical.  
But for Umi, it wasn't exactly what made her evening so magical.  
The colorful Christmas lights, the holiday mood and even the snow were not enough to catch her attention. It was her girlfriend, Kotori.

Kotori was all over the place. She jumped across almost every single shop with clothes, bought a few sweets with a huge cheesecake being one of them, and somehow even managed to walk through the whole place before she and Umi met.  
Umi's eyes couldn't move even an inch from her. The way she was smiling at everything, the way her voice chirped in excitement, how her eyes shone in complete amusement, how soft her lips looked this whole time… Wait. How soft her lips looked? Umi's cheeks began burning at this one thought.

“Umi-chaaan...Umi-chaaaaaan!” Kotori suddenly called, snapping Umi out of her thoughts. Right now, they were sitting in a cafe, just to have a break from walking too much. Kotori was talking about all the clothes she bought, but for no use. Umi wasn't even listening, she was simply drinking her coffee and staring at Kotori with a calming gaze.

“Ah! Huh? Yes?”

”Ehhh.. You weren't even listening to me? How unfair of you, Umi-chan..”

“Ah..I'm really sorry…”

“Hmmm, I mean...I guess I kinda went overboard with my excitement… Ahh, I can't help it, though!! Going out on a date with you like this feels so amazing and refreshing!”

“If you weren't so focused on the clothes and food…”

“Umi-chan...are you mad at me?”

“No, I'm definitely not mad at you.”

But then something finally struck Kotori's mind, as she gasped with a smile.  
“Then perhaps...are you jealous I didn't pay much attention to you?”

“E-Eh?!” Umi's face quickly received a red color to itself, as she hid herself in her scarf. “N...No…”

“Ehhh?~ Then you really are~” Kotori giggled, as she moved her chair closer to Umi's and leaned closer to her ear.

“Umi-chaaan~” She whispered, and the moment Umi lifted her head, Kotori moved her bangs aside and kissed her forehead. “I've been really unfair to you since the moment we went out...how about we spend some time _together_ this time?”

“I- Uh- I-I…” Umi stuttered, trying to find the right words to blab out at Kotori to excuse herself. Umi and Kotori already kissed before, and quite a lot. Umi was getting used to it by now. After all, they were in their twenties. No school, no parents pressing on you so much… Maybe just Honoka interrupting their romantic moments... But overall, they had their opportunity to do whatever they really wanted. But this kiss on Umi's forehead? It fired something in Umi. A sudden urge to do something she wanted for a while now.

But, she needed more time. She had to do it in the right time.

Anyhow, Kotori was losing Umi again. She was in her own thoughts, and Kotori was getting worried.

“Umi-chan...are you right? You've been so focused within yourself I'm getting the idea you don't really...enjoy being here with me...” Kotori mumbled quietly, lowering her head

“Huh?! No! No, it's definitely not it! Kotori...I'm so sorry it turned out like this. Is there..anything I can do to make it up for you?

When Kotori heard the question, her little bun on top of her hair suddenly twitched. Anything Umi could do to make her feel better? Completely out of the blue, Kotori pulled a mistletoe from her back, and held it above between her and Umi's head. After placing it, Kotori looked up at Umi, and placed two fingers on her own lips.

“Would you...kiss me?”

“K-K-K-Kiss you?! R...R-R-Right here?! B-But-”

“Do you just see me, or everyone else around?”

“!!!” Umi gasped quietly, not expecting to be asked such an obvious, but hard question. She knew the answer to it. But she found it so shameless, too…

“I...s-see...you, Kotori.”

“Then kiss me~” Kotori leaned forward, closing her eyes and waiting for her girlfriend to kiss her lips.

Umi couldn't escape it. And deep down in her heart...she too, knew she wanted it as badly as Kotori did. She then leaned closer to her, and held onto her shoulders. She glanced around her to scan the area and make sure not many people were able to see the shameless moment, and Umi quickly took a deep breath. Within seconds, she found herself creeping closer to Kotori, until their lips touched. When that magical moment happened, Kotori left the mistletoe and focused on kissing her lover.

“Thank you, Umi-chan~” Kotori said calmly as she parted their lips. As soon as they pulled away from each other, Umi covered her face with embarrassment. Within seconds, they gained other people's attention as well, and that was the perfect moment to leave. As Kotori stood up, Umi looked up at her with her unsure face.

“Wh..Where-?”

“Somewhere else! This place is big, I'm sure we'll find something we haven't seen yet!”

Fortunately, Umi didn't disagree on the matter. She looked relieved, actually.  
The two decided to walk some more, before finding a more quiet place to rest again. On their way, they met Maki and Honoka, who seemed to have a pack of bags in their hands… When they asked what they were doing, they both answered differently , but Maki gave up on  being tsundere and simply agreed with Honoka. It turned out like that, as expected, every member of Muse agreed on a big Christmas party the next day.

While speaking with the two, Rin ran to them too, huddling near to Maki as Hanayo came running after her.

“Rin-chaaan!! Wait! Y-You can't run like this!! It's too f-” Hanayo complained, before seeing everyone else around too. When she did, she quieted down. “O-Oh..hello everyone-!”

“Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan!” Kotori beamed with excitement, clasping her hands together. She began speaking with the girls, as Umi watched them from a fair distance. She was quiet and calm, until a question was shot at her.

“How's your plan goin, nya?” Asked Rin, smiling at Umi with her cat-like smile, as everyone else stared at her. A plan? Even Kotori looked interested, but concerned and confused at the same time. Umi knew this would happen. She knew she couldn't tell Rin and Nozomi about her plan. “Huh? I've never had any plan to begin with.” She tried to lie, but her face told everything.

“...AH! CRAP I MESSED UP, nya!! Uhh..ah! NOZOMI-CHAN, NYA!” Rin suddenly perked up as she saw Nozomi from afar, and began running towards her at full speed. Everything happened so swiftly to escape from Umi, of course… As expected, Hanayo had to run after her to catch up to her again. And so, Maki, Honoka, Umi and Kotori were left alone.

“Nee, Umi-chan...what's that plan Rin-chan mentioned?” Honoka asked, tilting her head slightly.

“I-I said I didn't plan anything! Rin was just blabbing.”

“Ehhh, now I really wanna know… What WAS your plan, Umi-chan?” Kotori then smiled at Umi, crossing her arms.

“J-Jeez! I said it was nothing!” Umi finally snapped, and decided to simply back away from them all. “I'll be over there, waiting for you, Kotori. Please continue your conversation, everyone.” She said, as she left to sit on one of the benches around. But Kotori didn't want to be without Umi even for a single second.

“Ah, Umi-chan! Waaait..” She whimpered, before looking back at Maki and Honoka with a face they both knew the exact meaning behind.

“It's okay. You don't have to stay with us here, we'll meet in some hours anyways. Go ahead and be with her.”

“Yeah, Maki-chan's right! Hehe, I bet Umi-chan really had a big plan goin on! Good luck discovering it, Kotori-chan~”

And with that, the two girls left Kotori as well, waving her a goodbye. After making sure they weren't seen anymore, Kotori quickly made her way to Umi.

“Umi-chan...are you okay?”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?”

“...You're acting kinda...strange. I'm just concerned! That's all…”

“Huh?! No, no! Don't..get me wrong, Kotori.” Umi panicked slightly, as she motioned Kotori to sit beside her. “I just...have a lot of things on my mind. But I promise you it'll be over soon, I…”

“You really do have a plan for something, don't you?”

“....” At this point, Umi kept her mouth still and shut. Knowing the answer was yes, it brought Kotori's smile back without a problem.

“Then, I'm sure your plan will be great! You don't need to tell me about it. Just know I'm here to support you.”

“I..It's not like that, Kotori…”

“Huh? Then, what is it?”

“....I can't tell you yet. It's too early…”

“Awh..then, let's have some more time before it'll be the time!”

“S...Sure. Good idea.” Umi smiled calmly, and held onto Kotori's hand. “Let's go, then.”

With that, the two continued their date happily. Kotori managed to get some more kisses from Umi, even though Umi complained every time they were doing it in public. But Kotori found it funny. Her girlfriend was being so cute while pouting like a kid… It made her happy.

Almost 2 hours went by like embarrassing her girlfriend in front of other people and eliciting that warm smile afterwards. They laughed, loved, ate some more and even sang Snow Halation at some point together. It was one of their best evenings. But Umi knew… This was only the beginning of it. In her coat's pocket, she held a tiny box. A special one she treasured for so long, just for Kotori. She was more than ready to show the box and the next step ask her for the bonds of matrimony.  
But..where? Where would be the perfect place? The perfect chance to ask? She thought, as she looked around her. That, until they found the great Christmas tree in the center of the plaza. Umi was excited and slightly afraid. She even held both Kotori's hands in hers tightly, as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Kotori! Let's go there! I….I-I..need to tell you something...super important…”

“Eh? Sure, why not!” Kotori giggled, as she followed Umi to the big Christmas tree, where other people, specifically couples, seemed to gather around to consummate their love as well. The perfect chance!

''Marry Christmas me!'' Umi finally let out, holding both of her lover's hands.   
Kotori chuckled without taking her words any seriously. ''Umi-chan you're so funny-''   
Umi immediately knelt down one leg. ''I meant it.'' 

Kotori's smiling face perished as she looked directly at Umi's serious face. Umi held Kotori's hand, rubbing.

''I meant Marry me on Christmas!'' She took out the box in her pocket with her unused hand, revealing a ring. ''Marry me!''  
  
''Yes!'' Kotori answered without even thinking. Everyone else around the big Christmas tree looked at them astonished. A pure blush was on their faces and smiles formed. A clap became two, then everyone clapped with pure joy for the newly born love on this Christmas Eve.

Kotori tackled Umi into a hug, tears running down her cheeks. As a response, Umi chuckled.

“How was my surprise?”

“Y-You did great, Umi-chan...I love you!”

“I love you too, Kotori.” Umi patted the back of Kotori's head, as she kissed her forehead. “I think we should leave for now, don't you think? Everyone's staring at us.” Umi blushed with a satisfying smile, likewise Kotori too.

“They can stare all they want… Focus on me, Umi-chan!”

“I am focusing on you. That's why I'm suggesting we can leave.”

“...” Now, something striked Kotori's mind. She realized something, as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. “You don't mean--”

“...N-NO! That's... that's not what I meant! Don't assume things so early!” Now, Umi's face turned the same color, as she gripped Kotori's hands. “Let's...j-just go, okay?”

“As you wish, then. Merry Christmas, Umi-chan~”


End file.
